Josef Heiter
Dr. Josef Heiter is the main antagonist of the first film, The Human Centipede (First Sequence) and played by actor Dieter Laser. Biography Background Much of Josef Heiter's background prior to creating the Human Centipede is unknown. However he was a well skilled surgeon and was successful for separating Siamese twins. But he had a vision, instead of separating a Siamese person, but to create one. After retiring, he had turned his 3 rottweilers into a 3Dog, by joining them mouth to anus, to create a Siamese Triplit. But the dog had died sometime after it, and Heiter bured it in his garden. Events of The Human Centipede "I'll explain this spectacular operation only once. We start with cutting the ligamentum patella, the ligaments of the kneecaps, so knee extension is no longer possible. Pulling from "B" and "C" the central incisors, lateral incisors and canines from the upper and lower jaws, the lips from "B" and "C," and the anus of "A" and "B," are cut circular along the border between skin and mucosa, the mucus cutaneous zone. Two pedicelated grafts are prepared and lifted from the underlying tissue. The shaped incisions below the chins of "B" and "C" up to their cheeks connecting the circular mucosa and skin parts of anus and mouth, from "A" to "B," and "B" to "C," connecting the pedicelated grafts to the chin-cheek incisions from "A" to "B," and "B" to "C," creating a Siamese triplet, connected via the gastric system. Ingestion by A, passing through B, to the excretion of C. The human centipede, first sequence." (Dr. Heiter) Josef began to get to work on his Human Centipede and began to kidnap people. He first kidnapped a truck driver by a road side, and had him sedated in his basement and tied to a bed. One night, two girls who had broken down, Jenny and Lindsay, arrived at his house asking for a phone. After finding out they where traveling, he had drugged two glasses of water for them, and made up that he was making a phone call for help. When the girls began to get creeped out by his attitude (especially when he shouted at Lindsay for spilling her glass of water) they wanted to leave, but he refused to let them go. He then drugged the two girls, and tied them to a hospital bed in his cellar alongside the truck driver. However he killed the truck driver due to him not having the same matching DNA as the two girls, and then buried him in the garden. Heiter then kidnapped a Japanese tourist Katsuro and tied him to the bed. When he made sure he had the same matching blood as the other girls, he then demonstrated his plans in turning them into the Human Centipede. He then drugged both Katsuro and Jenny and put them out, but Lindsay attempted to escape, but he managed to capture her when she attempted to rescue Jenny. After having his three victims, he began surgically putting them together mouth to anus, with Katsuro at the front, Lindsay in the middle (as he wanted her to feel twice the pain, as punishment for her attempted escape) and Lindsay at the end. Heither was delighted at his finished creation, and began taking photos of it in his living room. Heiter then began keeping his new Human Centipede as a pet, and tried to train "it" in his garden, but Katsuro wasn't making it easy for Heiter. Jenny began to get ill due to blood poisoning, and Heiter came to a decision that she will have to be replaced. But two Detectives, Kranz and Voller, came to Heiter's home to question him about the disappearances of tourists near his home. Heiter plotted to drug the two detectives, so he can add them to his centipede after disposing of Jenny. But the officers became suspicious, and left to get a warrant as they wanted to know what he was keeping in the cellar. Heiter attempted to dispose of the evidence, but when he went to get the centipede, Katsuro stabbed Heiter in the knee, and bit into his neck. The Centipede escaped into Heiter's room, with Heiter crawling after it. But Katsuro killed himself by slitting his throat, after telling Heiter he believed what was happening to him was punishment for leaving his child and distancing himself from his friends. A distressed Heiter crawled away to the pool he had when the detectives return, and attacked Voller with a scalpel. Death After killing Voller, he retrieved his gun and waited for the other detective. When Kranz entered and stared in shock at Voller's body in the pool, Heiter took a shot at him. He managed to shoot Kranz, who in return shot Heiter in the head, killing him. Category:The Human Centipede (First Sequence) characters